Xiao Yan/Relationships
Xiao Yan is shown to be quite adept at making friends when he wants, thanks to its language (sometimes) Soft and charm. It also tends to create many enemies thanks to his sharp tongue. Family Xiao Zhan Xiao Yan's father and patriarch of the Xiao family. He respects and loves his father. Xiao Yan devastated when he learned that his father was attacked and kidnapped after his battle with Na Lan Ya Ran. He went out to Misty Cloud Sect to kill Yun Leng even after the big fight with Yun Shan after Three Years Tournament to get away from there. Xiao Ding Xiao Ding is the older brother of Xiao Yan. Xiao Ding is very protective about it in an almost fatherly way. They share a very close relationship. Xiao Li Xiao Li is second older brother Xiao Yan. They are also very close. Mother of Xiao Yan Xiao Yan was shown to be very close to his mother, and was deeply upset when she died. His desire for him to become a strong successor to the Xiao family was one of the main driving forces to never give up. Xiao Yu Xiao Yu is his cousin. When they were young, he once saw bathing and touched her legs. This meant that she tried to kill him for almost a year. She has a hatred for Xiao Yan because of this and it just seems to have increased after he beat his brother, Xiao Ning to the point that he was crippled for a while. However, her attitude toward him seems to be changing as she saw his fitness and strength. She even tried to make him act as her boyfriend to ward off another guy. Xiao Ning Xiao Ning is his cousin. After Xiao Yan fell to 3-star Duan Qi, he was one of the people who do not mocked him. As Xiao Yan was the only guy in the clan with whom Er Xun was close, it keeps the hatred towards the former. This hatred was only increased after losing to Xiao Yan during the Ritual of Coming of Age. However, after seeing the strength of Xiao Yan and after mature in Jia Nan Academy, he began to have a friendly relationship with Xiao Yan. Friends Yao Lao Xiao Yan first met when Yao Yao Lao Lao spoke to him through his mother's ring after the confrontation with his fiancee Na Lan Yan Ran in which he cumshotted her father. He was lying in bed, recovering from the cumshot and depressed because it is weak to the point even of his own servants laughing at him. It turns out that Lao Yao was who was taking his Dou Qi, making it pretty useless as it used to be a prodigy. Soon after, Xiao Yan becomes student of Lao Yao. Under the tutelage of Lao Yao, Xiao Yan had managed to increase their strength and power to quickly and becomes capable Receptarier. Hai Po Dong Even though he and Xiao Yan had a rough start when they first met, they become good friends. Hai Po Dong acknowledges Xiao Yan's determination and strength and is willing to help him to escape from Yun Lan Mountain after being framed on killing Yun Lan Sect member. He is shown to be quite concerned for the well being of Xiao Yan but does not like to show it, as he hates sentiment. Wu Hao At first, Xiao Yan and Wu Hao fought against one another in the outer branch competition but to due to Wu Hao's personality and he had corporated with Xiao Yan when they first go to the inner branch, Wu Hao has soon became Xiao Yan friend Romantic Interests Xun Er Xiao Yan and Xun Er have been friends for a very long time, having grown up together. They are very loyal to one another, and they trust and love each other a lot. Xiao Yan calls Xiao Xun, his girlfriend. Xiao Yi Xian Although, at first Xiao Yan and Xiao Yi Xian have a small conflict over a material, they quickly became friends after Xiao Yan helped Xiao Yi Xian over some matters and vice versa. Yun Yun Yun Yun and Xiao Yan have a bit of a complicated relationship since they are part of clans/sect that are against each other. However it is clear that Yun Yun has feelings for Xiao Yan even thought he might not completely feel the same for her (this is quite different in the Light Novel Version). Queen Medusa Queen medusa meet Xiao Yan at Jia Ma Empire. She cm hated Xiao Yan at first but after Xiao Yan saved her twice she then fell for him. (In the novel she has been raped by Xiao Yan, after he acquired the Fallen Heart Flame) Enemies Han Feng Han Feng is Yao Lao former pupil and was the main reason for his death, it made Xiao Yan, now disciple Lao Yao. He was later killed by Xiao Yan as revenge for his master Spirit Hall Although he did not yet know it, around chapter 145. Yun Shan It is the former leader of the Yun Lan Sect, which has capabilities Zong Dou. It is quite blindsided by his sect and is currently following Xiao Yan. Han Xian Leader of a clan in medicine Jia Nan Academy, Xiao Yan who hate to sell pills and want to monopolize Xiao Yan pills created and revenue. He and Xiao Yan had a competition and he lost, but refuses to accept the reality and blame their failure to Xiao Yan. (Lower Enemy) Category:Relationships